ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondhead (Earth-75)
Diamondhead 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from Petropia in [[Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator|''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator]]. Appearance Diamondhead resembles his various incarnations in the ''Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. His color scheme is overall darker in tone and his crystals appear more uneven, with inner cracks indicating healed wounds. Diamondhead has the following skins in-game: ''Omniverse Diamondhead (Default)' Dimaondhead's appearance in Omniverse. ''Original Series ''Diamondhead Diamondhead's appearance in the Original Series. Unlocked upon completion of Chapter 6 in Story Mode. ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''Diamondhead Diamondhead's appearance in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Unlocked upon purchase in Argit's Pawn Shop. ''Reboot ''Diamondhead Diamondhead's appearance in the reboot. Unlocked upon completion of Diamondhead's Challenge Ladder. ''Ben 10,000 ''Diamondhead Diamondhead's appearance as used by Ben 10,000. Obtained by purchasing the Ben 10,000 ''DLC pack. 'Gwen 10 ''Diamondhead' Diamondhead's appearance in Gwen 10. Obtained by purchasing the Gwen 10 ''DLC pack. 'Omniverse Gwen 10 ''Diamondhead' Diamondhead's appearance as used by Gwen in Omniverse. Obtained upon logging in Cartoon Network's website. ''Mad Ben ''Diamondhead Diamondhead's appearance as used by Mad Ben. Obtained by purchasing the Mad Ben ''DLC pack. Combat Characteristics '''Powers and Abilities' Diamondhead possesses immense control over crystals, allowing him to manipulate them as he sees fit. He is able to turn every part of his body into a weapon. In addition to his formidable strength and incredible durability, Diamondhead is a safe choice for every beginner and useful for expert players. Special Moves * Hard as Diamond: Diamondhead's crystals glow, gaining armor that lasts until two hits or 10 seconds have expired. If hit by melee attacks, Diamondhead will reflect back some minor chip damage. * Diamond Shards: Diamondhead shoots sharp crystal shards from his knuckles, keeping the opponent at a distance. ** The enhanced version is called Explosive Shards, with increased fire rate and range. The crystals will explode upon contact with the opponent, dealing increased damage. * Diamond Shield: Diamondhead forms his hands into a shield, nullifying the damage of one regular attack before shattering. ** The enhanced version is called Diamond Wall. Diamondhead conjures a crystal wall in front or behind him, which can withstand two hits. It will also reflect any energy attack fired upon it. * Entrapment: Diamondhead encases his opponent's feet into thick crystal, giving him time to execute a combo or a free hit. The move itself does no damage. ** The enhanced version is called Crystallization. Diamondhead buries the opponent's lower body in crystal, while inflicting minor damage in the process. * Diamond Blade: Diamondhead shapeshifts one of his hands into a blade, stabbing the opponent in the abdomen before kicking them away. ** The enhanced version is called Diamond Swords. Diamondhead turns both of his hands into long swords, hacking and slashing at the opponent, causing Bleed DoT for 5 seconds. * Crystal Slide: Diamondhead slides at his opponent's feet using a crystal ramp, also knocking them down. ** The enhanced version is called Crystal Surf. After knocking down the opponent, Diamondhead makes a sharp turn and hits the opponent as they try to get up. * Sharp Tips: Diamondhead slams his fist to the ground, causing crystal formations to appear and hit the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Sharp Spikes. Diamondhead's crystal formations end in razor sharp spikes, stabbing the opponent and dealing Bleed DoT for 3 seconds. * Diamond Embrace: Diamondhead grabs the opponent, covering him in crystal, then lands a vicious punch, knocking them back. * Ultimate Move-I Had a Lot of Practice: Diamondhead lashes at his opponent with explosive shards, then encases them until the neck in crystal. He clenches his fists, causing three enormous crystal prisms to levitate above the opponent. As they look up in horror, Diamomdhead lowers his arms, dropping the prisms on top of them. Challenge Ladder Challenge 1: Giant Vilgax Drone Relive Diamondhead's first appearance by fighting a giant drone sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix. The drone boasts 150% the normal amount of health and deals 50% more damage, but is susceptible to its attacks being reflected back at it. * Objective 1 (Optional): Defeat the Giant Vilgax Drone wearing the Original Series ''Diamondhead skin. (+20 Taydens) * '''Objective 2 (Optional)': Defeat the Giant Vilgax Drone using Diamond Wall. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 100 Taydens Challenge 2: Kevin 11 Relive your first trip to the Megacruiser by fighting one of the most ferocious villains of your childhood: Kevin 11. Kevin deals 200% more damage, so it is best adviced to keep him at a distance. * Objective 1 (Optional): Defeat Kevin 11 wearing the Original Series ''Diamondhead skin. (+20 Taydens) * '''Objective 2 (Optional)': Defeat Kevin 11 using Explosive Shards. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 250 Taydens Challenge 3: Vilgax Relive one of your greatests moments by fighting Vilgax to determine the fate of Earth. Vilgax will occasionally use the Shield of Ziegel to negate all damage and can only been broken using an enhanced special move, also boasting 200% the normal amount of health. * Objective 1 (Optional): Defeat Vilgax wearing the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''Diamondhead skin. (+20 Taydens) * '''Objective 2 (Optional)': Defeat Vilgax using I Had A Lot of Practice. (+30 Taydens) * Reward: 500 Taydens, Reboot ''Diamondhead skin Trivia * Diamondhead's Ultimate Move is named after a line he said to Vilgax during ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2: "You're in trouble now, Vilgax! I had a lot of practice with this one!", then proceeds to defeat him in a near identical manner. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000